


Oral Fun

by Angsty_Microwave



Series: The Arcana works [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, He just likes eating u out okay, Smut, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Microwave/pseuds/Angsty_Microwave
Summary: Lucio eats out the apprentice





	Oral Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my blog over on tumblr! If you'd like to request please do so over there @apprentice-aerwyna

The sound of whimpers and loud moans resonated down the halls of Lucio’s wing, the palace staff knew to stay clear of it. There you were, sprawled out on the counts bed with your hands tied above your head and your legs over his shoulders. 

Lucio was licking lazily at your cunt, occasionally inserting two of his metal fingers and curling them the way he knows will make you see stars, only to stop before you can cum. He’s infuriating and he knows it. 

He pulls away completely, causing you to whine at the loss of contact before he’s sucking harshly on your clit, one hand reaching up to pinch your nipples. Your back arches off the bed and he pins your hips down with his elbow. “Do you want to cum, dove?” 

You moan loudly in response, and he removes his mouth from your dripping sex. The routine is the same, you know he won’t let you until you beg. “Please, please, let me cum!” your voice comes out in more of a whine than you had hoped, but it seems to please him as he roughly shoves his fingers into you. 

“What was that?” His tone is teasing and you can practically hear his smirk. 

“Lucio, please. Let me cum.” He speeds up his movements, curling his fingers and licking at your clit in a way that has you screaming. Your hips are rolling against his face, covering his mouth and nose in your slick as you garble out an “I’m going to cum.” as your orgasm hits you like a truck.

He sits up, untying your hands and rubbing soothing circles into your wrists. “You did so well for me darling.” He presses soft kisses to your face and neck, mumbling sweet nothings into your skin before getting up to run you a bath.

He truly does love you, and nothing can take that away.


End file.
